


Final Report: An Opened Letter

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Series: The Final Reports [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disappearance, M/M, Possible spoilers for season 3, Post-Series, Unresolved, post-season, probable relationship, what could have happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field report from the Miami field office concerning the disappearance of Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Report: An Opened Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a "what-if" version of the previous story "Final Report." As such, portions of it are the same. I believe it would work best to read that story first.  
> What if Will had finally opened a letter?

Case Number 609354

Final Report into disappearance of Will Graham, former Special Agent, Quantico

 

Filed by: Roberta Hererra, Assistant Special Agent in Charge

 

To: Andrew McCathy, Special Agent in Charge, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Miami Field Office

CC: Jack Crawford, Agent in Charge and Head of Behavioral Science Unit, Federal Bureau of Investigation Quantico, Virginia.

 

The Miami field office was contacted on 9/15/17 by **Jack Crawford** , head of the Behavioral Science Unit at Quantico. The request was for an agent to head to Sugarloaf Key, FL, and check on the whereabouts and condition of **Will Graham** , former professor and special agent of the Bureau.

_See attached personal file for Graham, Will (attachment A)._

According to property records, Graham lived in Sugarloaf Key for 18 months before disappearing in September 2017. According to information from Quantico, Graham resigned from his FBI consultant position shortly after being discharged from the hospital following his attack by **Hannibal Lecter** , his former psychiatrist, in late 2014.

_See attached hospital report (attachment B) and final report from the Baltimore, MD, field office (attachment C)._

Although no longer a consultant, Graham worked with the Bureau in order to capture Lecter, who was later tried for several counts of murder and found not guilty by reason of insanity. Lecter was incarcerated at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminal Insane (BSHCI). Records show that Graham visited Lecter five times during his incarceration. After his last recorded visit with Lecter, Graham moved to Sugarloaf Key. Lecter escaped from the BSCHI 3 months later.

Investigation has now shown Lecter to be in contact with one **Francis Dolarhyde** (now known to be be the serial killer dubbed the “The Tooth Fairy”) before Lecter’s escape from the BSCHI. Although the claim has not been fully substantiated, evidence at this time suggests Lecter was the one who gave Graham’s Florida location to Dolarhyde. Although the Quantico office had become aware of Lecter’s and Dolarhyde’s intent, Dolarhyde still made contact with and attacked Graham. Dolarhyde was killed during the confrontation with Graham. Shortly after the attack, Graham returned from Florida and visited Lecter one last time.

How Lecter ascertained Graham’s location is still under investigation by Quantico.

_See attached summation of Case 55892, Francis Dolarhyde (attachment D)._

_See attached records from the BSHCI and BAU Quantico re: Lecter’s incarceration and escape (attachments E-F)._

As previously mentioned, our field office was contacted on 9/15/17 by Jack Crawford. Crawford had been in regular contact with Graham during Graham’s entire stay in Florida until two weeks before the aforementioned date. Graham had ceased communication abruptly with Crawford. Due to Graham’s remote location and concerns over his welfare, our office was asked to check on him as a courtesy to a former employee of the Bureau. I was assigned to make contact. After failing to reach Graham by telephone, I was sent to his house.

Upon arrival, I made note of the fact that the door was unlocked and propped open. One dog was found inside the house. The dog was wearing a new collar and tag, with the address of the nearest neighbor (who lived approximately two miles away). When later questioned, the neighbor stated that about two weeks ago Graham had asked her to look after several of his dogs. Other neighbors had also taken in dogs. All neighbors stated that Graham mentioned an upcoming trip.

Besides the open door, nothing appeared amiss at Graham’s house. There were no signs of forced entry or violence. The only thing that appeared out of the ordinary was a large stack of letters. All were unopened except the latest, received shortly before Graham ceased contact with Crawford. The envelope was empty. All letters were addressed to Graham, with various return addresses and names. This investigation has determined that they were most likely all from Lecter and have been sent to Quantico for further analysis.

_See attached copies of letters, other evidence, and crime scene report (attachment G)._

Forensic evidence showed that paper had been burned at the kitchen table. The most likely scenario is that the one missing letter was burned. The kitchen table also held a letter addressed to Crawford. It initially appeared to have been written by Graham but handwriting analysis has shown that it does not match any known samples of Graham’s handwriting. It will be forwarded directly to Crawford following the filing of this report.

Graham’s wallet and passport were found still in the house. At this time, there are no leads on his disappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> When I was writing "Final Report" I had this alternate version kicking around in my head. I decided to get it out and maybe make up some of the pain from the other story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Your comments mean so much. As always, I can be found at www.memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com


End file.
